fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord 1
This Espheni was tasked with commanding all the Espheni forces in the Eastern United States, which included battling the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, the 1st Continental Army, and the Skitter rebellion. Through his actions in the episode Worlds Apart we learn that Espheni can communicate through harnessed children telepathically the same way skitters do. History Pre-Invasion The history of this particular Espheni, and the role he played during the Invasion of Earth is unknown. He was also known to have studied humanity in great detail prior to the war. However, it is presumed he was a leader or at very least an individual of great importance in Espheni society. Season1 The Overlord was first seen in Season 1 making his first appearence in the episode What Hides Beneath when he arrived with a harnessed Karen at Sonya Rankin's apartment complex as he was searching for Tom and the others, in exchange for information the Espheni would take care of her. He was seen again in the season finale, Eight Hours exiting his airship with Karen as he tried to convince Tom to join him on the ship in exchange for information on Ben and the harnessing process. Season 2 When Tom was captured, this Espheni was chosen to negotiate. He ultimately makes mankind an offer of "Sanctuary" in exchange for mankind's surrender. Tom calls this little better than a prison camp and reveals he (and the others) have studied mankind's history. Tom asks why the aliens attacked since humanity was interested in peaceful contact when they came. He then lists mankind's violent history with disgust calling mankind primitive and inherently aggressive with the invasion being the best recourse. When talks broke down he issued an ultimatum, demanding Tom take him up on his offer. Tom refuses before attacking the him with an Unidentified Skitter Weapon before being subdued. Later this Espheni would be tasked with finding and defeating the Skitter rebellion which, after a century of failed coup attempts, was finally gaining momentum. Despite his later bravado, claiming that the rebellion would soon be easily crushed, Ben (who had made telepathic contact) claimed that the Skitter revolution terrifies him and presumably the other Espheni as well. He was later captured by Tom Mason and others during a failed abduction attempt on Ben Mason. Karen Nadler along with a battalion of Skitters and Mechs, and some new species of alien surrounded the hospital in an attempt to reclaim him. Tom decided to question the Espheni, he responded through Ben, saying that humans were killing each other off while fighting over failing resources. When asked why the Espheni were on Earth, he responded that it was none of Tom's concern. When asked about the Skitter rebellion, he responded simply stating that they would defeat it. He believed that humans were weak due to sentiment, he then made Ben collapse and his nose started to bleed, Tom asked him to stop, and he did as he had proven his point, Tom then shot the Espheni wounding him. Anne did her best to patch the Espheni up, but his strange physiology meant that he could not be saved without medical assistance from the other Espheni. Karen was soon allowed to see this and she was greatly disturbed to find him wounded, going as far as trying to attack Tom. Tom then used the wounded Eshpeni as a bargaining chip, let them escape so the Espheni could be saved. The leader of the Skitter Rebellion, 'Red Eye', informed them that they might regret having released that particular Espheni; had they killed him, all Espheni operations on the Eastern hemisphere of North America would be without coordination and fall into chaos. He apparently survived his injures and upon recovery was sent to oversee the building of a new weapon "500 miles" from Charleston, South Carolina. When members of the 2nd Mass infiltrated the construction site (after a tip off from the Skitter Resistance) this Espheni managed to capture Tom, Anne, Hal, Maggie, and Captain Weaver. He then had Karen torture them for information, eager to learn to how they managed to find him and the weapon. As Karen was about to use an electric weapon on Anne, she revealed to Tom that Anne was pregnant. Tom gave in and was about to reveal the information, when the Skitter Rebellion intervened. In the resulting melee, the Resistance defeated the Skitters loyal to the Espheni, Karen fled and Red Eye himself engaged the commander in combat, who used his wrist blades to defend himself. While he managed to kill Red Eye in the resulting battle, Tom took the Skitter weapon and struck the him repeatedly, killing him through blunt force. Season 3 Several months after his death, Karen Nadler has replaced him as commander of the Espheni forces in Eastern North America. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Espheni Category:Season 2